Theater Disaster
by SliqqSlyther28
Summary: Marinette's class is whisked away to another dimension by an unknown character. The mysterious figure has decided to let them watch the show of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir. How will it turn out for our superhero duo?


_**Before any of this happens, I want to remind that I do not own any of the characters except for my OC, Fate and any other OC that I plan on adding in the future. I really hope you enjoy. This is my first time ever writing in this fandom so I hope this will live up to your expectations. Now! ON WITH THE STORY!**_

"Hello" - Speech

 _'Hello' - Thoughts_

 **"Hello" - Show**

 _"(hello)" - actions done in show_

 **Chapter 1: Getting Comfy**

 **Third Person POV**

It was a usual day at Paris, but that wouldn't last for long now would it? A blunette haired girl was seen running out of a bakery with her school bag as she tried to get to class before she was late...again. She reached her class and sat in her desk just as the bell rang signalling for homeroom. She breathed out a sigh of relief and looked at her best friend, Alya, who held up thumbs up.

Before anything else could happen though, a bright silver light illuminated the room and the occupants in said room vanished from sight as well as everything around the world seemed to stop at that one moment.

 **? POV**

I looked up to see the people I summoned in my theater room in piles. I chuckled at myself as I watched them scrambled to their feet and looked around the room in bewilderment. I stood up, calling attention to myself, and placed my magazine down. They looked warily at me due to my cloaked figure showing no part of my body. I lifted the hood a bit so they could see my lips before smiling softly. They seemed to calm down a bit so I told them to take seats. I watched as they took the three middle rows and in each row there was five seats. In the front row from my left, it was Lila, Chloe, Sabrina, Juleka, and Nathanael. The middle were Max, Kim, Alix, Ivan and Mylene. In the last row sat Rose, Alya, Nino, Marinette, and Adrien. I smiled at Marinette who was blushing a bright red due to being seated beside Adrien.

Once they were seated, I smiled at them once more from under my hood before removing it. I flipped my hair out of my face and flashed them a heart pounding smile.

 **Third Person POV**

Everyone was wary of the unknown character that was inside the room with them. They were all wondering who the person could be and when the figure started to remove their cloak. They all leaned in to get a look in to who she was. Once the cloak was removed whoever, the boys jaws dropped and some were drooling at the sight of the goddess-like woman in front of them while the girls had jealousy in their eyes at seeing their crushes acting like love sick fools towards the woman or were jealous because of how beautiful she was compared to them. The woman smiled at them before saying in a voice that seemed to belong to a siren, "Hello. My name is Seren Fate but you can call me Fate if you want. I hate the name Seren."

Her eyes however went over to Adrien who said, "SereN Fate? Goddess of Fate?"

Fate smiled before nodding. Kim suddenly grew the courage to ask the woman but not without stuttering, "Wh-why hav-ave you cal-led us he-her-here anyway?"

Fate directed her gaze at Kim who suddenly turned bright red at being the center of her attention. Alix, who was seated beside him, huffed at how her crush was acting, jealous that the woman seemed to gain the attention of the athlete who caught her heart. Fate said with an aura of grace, "I am here to let you all watch a show of Paris' favorite superhero duo. The show is called **"Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir."**

Everything was silent until chaos erupted.

"LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR! KYAH!"

"Wait what?"

"I can't wait to see them! I get to finally update my blog!"

As all of this was happening, Fate could see the panic in both Marinette and Adrien's eyes when she uttered those words. She stifled a giggle at the two of them as Alya stood on her feet, excitement clearly shown on her face as she practically squealed, "You mean...WE COULD FINALLY SEE WHO LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR ARE?!"

Fate nodded and Alya once again squealed before taking out a notepad, seating herself to prepare for all the juicy things that will be revealed but Fate stared Alya down saying, "Nothing will ever leave this room got it? So whatever you learn here, you will not be able to tell another person not from this room got it? You can drop hints but if word comes out directly from any of you..."

She smirked evilly as everyone avoided her gaze. Alya nodded saying, "Yes of course miss Fate."

Fate smiled softly at her saying, "I know how much your blog means to you Alya but I cannot risk Hawk Moth finding out who Ladybug and Chat Noir are just yet."

The class nodded in understanding but Max interrupted, "But isn't that kind of stalker-ish of us? To watch the life of two people who want to stay a secret?"

She rolled her eyes before saying, "You know very well you want to find out as well Max. Now! Shall we get started?"

Fate finished this off with an evil smirk that caused everyone in the room to shudder at how creepy she looked compared to when she was smiling.

 _ **I really hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of this story. I cannot determine when I will post the next chapter but I can narrow it down either to this week or next week. If you liked this, please review. It will really help me out! Thank you! See you in the next chapter: Stormy Weather!**_


End file.
